


there was an (path) explosion

by FrozenHearts



Series: Death Stranding/Horizon: Zero Dawn Shared Universe [3]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Clones, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied Mpreg, Mentioned Elisabet Sobeck, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pre-Canon, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Time Travel, Wow who knew i would ever use those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Ted Faro does the unthinkable, and Sam pays the price.





	there was an (path) explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of my HZD/Death Stranding universe! The stories are somewhat connected, but they can be read by themselves if u want

The Time Fall was unlike anything Ted Faro had ever seen. Sometimes a black sticky tar, sometimes a clesr crisp rain, it's properties were of the unthinkable. As they were in Colorado, Ted didn't have the proper means of getting to Delaware to obtain the stuff, but Cliff seemed to have no problem, going in and out for days at a time. 

The terraforming was going well, and with this Time Fall stuff, Ted thought maybe they could speed up the process. Use it to help crops grow or create fertilizer. The medical field would be completely turned on its head as well; Ted hadn't touched the stuff personally but if what Cliff said was true, it was possible they could reverse the aging process with it.

They could become the gods they were meant to be and guide the world into a gentler era with the machines doing what others wouldn't

Cliff was distracted though, it seemed. Ted knew about his not so secret relationship with Elisabet (with how pregnant she was it was hard to ignore), and his research had begun to take a backseat. 

"If you relinquish your data to my team, we could continue the work for you," Ted said one day over coffee in Cliff's office, "Then you can focus on your child-"

"My child is dead," Cliff cut him off abruptly, his voice a low growl, "and this world will be dead along with her if you use the Time Fall for your machines."

Ted faltered, feeling dread form in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry to hear that," was all he could say as he watched Cliff run a hand through his dirty blond hair, almost white in the overhead lights. 

"Mmm."

Ted heaved a sigh. He needed the Time Fall for the GAIA program, he had to have it. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the desk, fingers almost clawed on the edge as he leaned forward.

"What if we use it to bring her back?" Ted asked.

He reveled in the bewildered look Cliff sent his way. A real deer in the headlights.

"Not possible," Cliff shook his head.

Ted scoffed, "Didn't you say it would accelerate the ageing process when applied to plants?"

Cliff nodded, "Yes. Key words being accelerate and plants. It has never been used on humans and we still don't know where it comes from."

"You said yourself it has similsr properties to the Earth's atmosphere," Ted pointed out, "It looks like rain or tar. Either one we can use, see how it will affect the human populus in the long term when compared with my machines-"

"No!" Cliff barked, his fist slamming down on the table so hard the lamp shook. "It does not work like you think it does! Not on this Earth and not with your blasted machines!"

Ted opened his mouth to say something but closed it at the fury radiating off hia friend. His shoulders shook and his arms trembled as he withdrew his fists, sighing as he moved to daintily fix his glasses so they sat properly on his nose. 

"I thought you wanted to save the Earth?" Ted asked slowly, "Your Time Fall and my machines could do that-"

"Not on this Earth," Cliff reiterated, "And not in your hands."

"But-"

"You may think you have a connection to this world and that may be true," Cliff said, "but that connection can be all too easily severed."

Huh? Ted was silent, gesturing for Cliff to continue. 

"Time Fall is not something to be played with, Dr. Faro," Cliff began gathering his papers, tapping the pile against the edge of the desk.

Ted shook his head adamantly, "I am a scientist! I do not play with anything! This is a serious offer, Cliff-"

"Are you sure?" Cliff raised an eyebrow, "You tinker away at your machines like a child with his toys. I'm telling you this to protect you."

"And I'm trying to protect the world!" Ted exclaimed.

Cliff hummed thougtfully, lifting his chin to look down his nose at Ted. 

"The world is already trying to protect itself, Dr. Faro," Cliff sniffed, "You just can't see past your own ideals to realize it."

With that, he left, allowing Ted to sit and wonder what just happened. He knew he was right; Time Fall was revolutionary, but how... how was he going to convince Cliff? He glanced around the office, taking in the almost sterile walls and realized the man had no diplomas up. He held no doctorates and on the shelf was maybe three books total, all fairly new and unopened.

Ted frowned. He'd show Cliff how important Time Fall could be to Faro Industries.

He had to, if he wanted his new world to flourish. 

\-------

Cliff was approached a few days later by Ted holding a bundle in a pale orange blanket, the echo of his footsteps announcing his arrival before Cliff saw him.

"And what can I do for you today, Doctor?" Clifd asked politely.

Ted offered him the bundle in response, an eager gleam in his eye. Slowly, he reached out and took it, surprised by the weight and the warmth as he found himself staring into his daughter'a very alive, very blue eyes.

"Aloy...." Cliff breathed, eyes wide as he stared down at his daughter.

His very much alive daughter who was gurgling and cooing like nothing was wrong. 

Like she wasn't supposed to be dead and buried in one of the science labs morgues.

Red hair was like peach fuzz on the baby's scalp, its fingers thick as it reached up and patted Cliff's chin. A trail of spit came forth from small lips and Cliff wanted so bad to wipe it away, to cuddle this baby and rock her in his arms. 

But this was wrong.

"Who's baby is this?" Cliff demanded, even though he knew full well whose it was. 

"I wanted to sbow you what we could do," Ted explained as if it made sense, "What your Time Fall could do to aid human life aling my machines-"

"You used the Time Fall?" Cliff hussed through gritted teeth, "After I specifically told you not to?!"

Ted had enough sense to look slightly ashamed, red in the face as he slicked back his hair nervously.

"It will help our growth in the new world," Ted offered weakly, "We wouldn't need medical facilities, we could just use this!"

Cliff glared at Ted, doing his best to ignore the baby, his baby, Elisabet's baby-

"And with Time Fall introduced to my machines we'll definitely raise morality rates with the surplus of crops-" Tim babbled, stopping short when Cliff thrust the baby at him. 

"Get rid of it," Cliff ordered, "Any machine or formula yiu used my Time Fall in without permission, get rid of it."

"But what about your baby?" Ted retaliated, "Time Fall gave her a second chance and Sam-"

Cliff froze, muscles tense as he let go of the child. This... this wasn't right. He wasn't sure what Ted was getting at, but this wasn't right. It wasn't moral, it wasn't ethical.

And Ted went and got some total stranger involved. 

"Who is this Sam?" Cliff said, narrowing his brow, drawing himself up to practically loom over Ted as he backed him up against the nearest wall, "Who is he?"

Ted fumbled with the baby in his arms, thankfully managing not to drop her as he stammered out a meek, "One of Elisabet's new assistants, I don't know where he came from, but he knew of Time Fall too and I thought-"

"You had no right to my work!" Cliff was almost surprised to hear himself yelling, but he didn't care, "I warned you and you stole it! Stole my child and now you've done it!"

"I.. I was trying to help-" Ted stuttered, clutching the baby closer to his chest, tucking the blanket partially over it's face. 

"You get rid of this monstrosity," Cliff jabbed a finger at the baby- a clone, for all intents and purposes, since that's what it was, wasn't it?

"I'll leave it with Sam, he's the one who carried it-" Ted insisted.

Cliff groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let me meet this Sam," Cliff sighed heavily, a headache slowly making it's way to his temple, "I need all your work regarding this little experiment and I need the exact samples of Time Fall you used."

Tes nodded, ducking out from under Cliff's harsh gaze, "Of course, Cliff. Just... follow me, then. To the labs."

\---------

They didn't go to Ted's personal labs like Cliff thought, instead takingva hard left and few stairs to what had to be the facilities medical center, with a privacy curtain pulled around a medical table. A tray with thin surgical tools sat next to said table and if Cliff looked to his left, he was staring right at a row of drawers where cadavers were kept. 

It was a step above a morgue, but a morgue nonetheless. Alongside the tools, Cliff saw his own stasis pod sitting out, the orange glass removed from the front. He watched numbly as Ted carefully placed the clone inside it, pushing the glass down to lock it in. In a few seconds, the pod was filled with fluid- the mechanism to keep a Bridge Baby was evidently working. 

Ted obviously had no idea what he was working with, but Cliff didn't bother saying anything. The man wouldn't listen either way. 

"I see you stole my equipment too," Cliff commented, "Where is Sam?"

Ted didn't say anything about the stealing part, instead walking over and grabbing the privavy curtain. The material crinkled loudly in the quiet room, an almost deafening boom to what Cliff feared Ted might reveal.

A dead man.

A Homo-Demon.

A BT.

One if his own machines, twisted and restless as the Time Fall fucked with its internal systems.

The possibilities, really, were endless. Cliff held his breath as Ted yanked the curtain away and Cliff faltered as he stepped forward, leaning on the small table for support.

A man- Sam, he realized- was lying prone on the table, naked as the day he was born. Pale skin was flecked with what lookdd like dirt, a few tattoos here and there on his body. His brown hair was shaggy arounf his his head, looking like it needed a good washing. Cliff could feel his lower lip trembling as he approached, noticing the slow intake of breath as the man did indeed breathe. 

Up close, he realized what he thought was dirt was in fact Time Fall, the splotches of tar forming harsh handprints all over Sam's body.

"What did you do to him?" Cliff said.

Ted shrugged, "He's just a delivery man. With his knowledge of Time Fall, though, I figured he might be of use."

Cliff bit his lip to keep from yelling, hard enough he could taste his blood, bitter on his tongue. 

There was no way Sam had come through the same way he did. Not in this dimension, it was too risky.

The connection was too risky, if Sam had a connection at all. 

"Goddamn.... Elisabet, I swear to God..." Sam was coming to, eyes squeezed shut tightly, "You said this was a simple blood test...."

A noise of surprise and Sam pushed himself up to a sitting position, "You guys aren't Dr. Sobeck....."

Ted stepped forward, an almost proud grin on his face that Cliff wanted to badly to punch off. So. Badly. 

"And how are you feeling, Mr. Bridges?" Ted asked pleasantly. Cliff watched as Sam took a few minutes to take in his surroundings, his face deathly pale as he gaped at Ted, at Cliff, hell, he was gasping as he took in the baby in the pod, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

"I... I don't understand," Sam shook his head, "I was taking a blood test for Elisabet, she was helping me-"

"I'm afraid your physicals with Dr. Sobeck were a month ago, Mr. Bridges," Ted said, "Or is your last name Porter? Porter-Bridges?"

Sam blinked at him, "Just... just Sam is fine- who are you?"

Cliff clenched his fists at his sides. This was worse than he thought, dear God-

"Well, Sam, I've been keeping you in stasis for a month, and with your knowledge on Time Fall, I thought you would be the perfect candidate!"

Ted was enjoying this way too much. Cliff growled, leaning forward on the surgical table. His arms were shaking enough to rattle the table, the tools clinking together. 

"What the fuck, man?" Sam whispered. "A month? And who is this idiot?"

"Dr. Faro." Cliff warned.

"This is my associate Cliff," Ted said, "Also a romantic interest of our mutual friend."

"Dr. Faro." Cliff reiterated, his voice clipped. 

Sam seemed to share his sentiment, leaning back on his elbows as he looked up at them, "What do I have to do with them? Is this about the Time Fall shit? Because I'm just the delivery guy-"

Oh Christ. Cliff remembered Ted said he was a delivery guy. With all his talk of being gods and the new world with all his machines, how did a fucking delivery guy fit into this? Still, if he knew about Time Fall....

"You've done a great service, Sam," Ted nodded, "And you've made me a very happy man- you've made Cliff a very happy father."

Sam was sitting up now, shaking his head, "No, no, Elisabet said she was going to help me, after the explosion-"

Cliff picked up his head. That didn't make sense. His own connection never caused explosions, he was sent through the tar, he was sent through the Time Fall. 

How powerful was Sam's connection if there was an explosion?

Then it dawned on him. 

"You said he was a carrier," Cliff grunted, "Dr. Faro, tell me you didn't."

Ted clicked his tongue, "His body was compatible, and no one missed him. The stasis period didn't leave any problems brain-wise and he might feel sore after a while-"

Cliff could feel Sam's gaze boring into him and he caught him looking back at the pod. Back at the clone. 

"Stasis why-why was I in stasis, what is that thing in there?" Sam's voice trembled, "what the fuck-"

Cliff slammed his hands on the table, making both Sam and Ted jump. Spinning on his heel, he jabbed a finger into Ted's chest, voice rising until he was practically screeching.

"I told you not to!" Cliff yelled, "I told you not to touch what you didn't understand!"

Ted was blubbering, jumping out of the way to hide near Sam, "It bought back your child! Sam bought back your child!"

Sam blew a raspberry, "A child? What- wait is that what the pod is? That Bridge Baby?"

Now Cliff was furious, "You put that inside him?! You injected him with Time Fall and put a corpse inside him?!?"

Ted shrugged, "It worked! Your Time Fall-"

"Accelerates the aging process to the point of death. That.... thing is no longer my child and you've put Sam here at great risk- for God's sake, men cannot biologically carry a baby to term!"

Sam was looking down at himself, ignoring Ted's proclamations of being a scientific breakthrough. Cliff watched as he ran his hands over the marks on his body; the BT's and Homo Demons must have been all over the poor man while he was in stasis, it was the only thing he could think of as to why he wasn't fucking dead. 

"I'm assuming that scar on his belly is where you performed the C-Section, then," Cliff pointed out tiredly. Ted nodded.

"Wait... I was pregnant?" Sam was in awe, his voice a bit heady, "In stasis? This asshole got me pregnant with Time Fall?"

"To bring my daughter back to life, yes," Cliff said solomnly. 

He didn't say anything about Ted's original plans to use Time Fall in the GAIA programs. He didn't ask Sam how he came to Faro Industries, or the explosion (although he knew his research had to be related in some way) as Sam turned on Ted and began fuming at him. Elisabet was going to find out aooner or later, and now he had Sam to deal with.

Cliff hoped, as he kicked Ted out of the lab and pulled a chair up next to Sam, that Ted didn't accidentally create a monster with his child.

It was still too early to tell, however, and Sam needed to be questioned. 


End file.
